


Never alone

by EmeraldSeaBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All tags are platonic, Anyway there's a lot of yelling and abandonment issues in this, Because you can't physically force me to write them with an unrealistic personality, Both of them are sad and Chara hates themself, Chara is also coo and not evil, Don't you tell me they aren't part of the Dreemurr family, Frisk is coo, I'll fight someone, I'm still disgruntled that I can't tag Chara Dreemurr, No resetting allowed, This is following a pacifist run obviously, You know I thought my favorite characters were Sans and Papyrus but now I'm suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSeaBug/pseuds/EmeraldSeaBug
Summary: Flowey has been alone for a long, long time. Long enough to have hallucinations of his own sibling from so long ago.Unless... this isn't a hallucination?A happy ending without helping Flowey and Chara at all even a little bit just doesn't seem very happy to me. They can at least have each other... right...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo, notes at the bottom my dudes

Flowey had been alive for a long, long time. For some of that time, he’d been Asriel; surrounded by family and more love than he’d had the mind to cherish. But for most of the time he’d been alive, Flowey had been alone.

Being alone wasn’t easy; it wasn’t before, and it wasn’t then, even though Flowey knew that this time, he had chosen to be alone. Maybe he could’ve gone up to the surface with the rest of the monsters, but he didn’t see much point in wasting his time like that. He was better off being all by himself again.

One of the worst things about being alone for a long time was the hallucinations, so when Flowey had started seeing Chara sitting next to him in his bed of flowers, he believed he was just seeing visions of them again. It was easier to ignore visions, he knew that…  
But Flowey didn’t understand this one. He had stopped idolizing Chara, so why were they still there?

It was always best to pretend the hallucinations weren’t there, but Flowey kept finding himself twisting on his stem just to watch this one. This vision of Chara just watched the sunlight filter through their hands to the petals on the ground, like they weren’t even there.  
But they weren’t. They were just another sign of insanity.

When the hallucination finally looked back at Flowey and saw him glaring right at it, it’s eyes widened marginally and the fake Chara lurched back in shock.

Flowey scoffed, looking back at the ground.

“Can you… see me?”

The flower glared harder at the dirt.

“Asriel…?”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Flowey spat, turning to the shocked hallucination in his spitting rage. “Just go away! You’re not real…” he turned back to the ground in a resigned way, mentally scolding himself for reacting to his own useless thoughts.

“As… Flowey? You can see me?!” fake Chara scrambled to their feet and raised an arm horizontally to their chest, looking amazed, and almost hopeful. “But… How? This should not be possible, Frisk-”

“Just SHUT UP!” Flowey screeched. “I know you’re not real! You’re never real! You’re just- just me again! Leave me ALONE!”

The fake Chara got down to their knees and almost reached out to Flowey, but stopped.  
“Flowey… I am real.”

He scoffed. “That’s what they all say. ‘Oh Flowey, it’s me, Chara!’” he mocked. “‘I’m definitely here, It’s not like I left you or anything! Let’s go kill all the humans! It’ll be fun!’”

The Chara stared at him in a mixture of sadness and confusion. “I… don’t think I ever said that.”

“You did!” Flowey snarled. “Or- I did- ERGH! I don’t know! Just… dissipate or something! Get out of here and stop driving me INSANE!”

“I cannot dissipate, Flowey, I am staying here whether you like it or not.”

Flowey was silent for a moment.  
“... Stop… sounding like that.”

The Chara mirage crossed their arms where they sat. “Like what?”

“Like you’re… actually them.”

All of Flowey’s previous hallucinations usually served to do one of two specific things: to make him feel better, or much, much worse. It usually helped that Flowey had Chara’s speech pattern down to a science, but it had been a while since a hallucination had sounded so… real. They weren’t trying to do anything except talk to him...   
Flowey rolled his eyes. Talking to yourself was the first sign of madness, so thank god he’d been past that point for a while now.

“Flowey. I am Chara… And I am going to wait here for as long as it takes you to realize I’m not your imagination.”

Flowey scowled at the ground and muttered something.

“What was that?”

“I said,” Flowey practically spat at the ground. “Imagination is a pretty simple way to put it!”  
He growled. “Why are- why am I doing this? You’re not even there, you’re not alive.”

“That is right,” Chara said, maintaining their calm. “I am not. I’m dead, Flowey. But I am still here. I am still real.”

“Why are you DOING THIS TO ME?!” the Flower screamed. “Why are you telling me this? You’re not… You can’t just come back like nothing ever happened!” he panted, and ducked his head into the other flower petals. “You… abandoned me, Chara. For so long, I've been stuck here all by myself, and you think you can just- just show up and act like this is normal? Do you even know what I’ve BEEN THROUGH?!”

Chara’s eyebrows knit together in an expression of pain, and they gripped their arm with one translucent hand. “F-Flowey… Asriel, I…” they looked down as Flowey brought his head up to glare at them. “I didn’t… mean for this to happen to you… my plan… failed. Badly.” they looked at Flowey. “When Frisk woke me up, I… for so long, I thought back and I thought you were weak.” they looked away, not wanting to see the flower’s change of expression. “But Frisk, they-”

“They what?! Showed you the goodness of their heart? Their soul?” Flowey sneered at them. “Yeah, that’s what Frisk does. They help people, instead of hurting them. Frisk did everything you couldn’t do, Chara. They were always so much better than you.”

Chara swallowed, and glared at their own feet. “I know, I heard you say it before.” they looked up with a cold expression, taking in Flowey’s confused one. “I was always there, Asriel. When you fought everyone, when you saved them… When you said I wasn’t the greatest person.”

“What, do you want me to be sorry-”

“NO!” Chara leaned forward slightly, glaring at the flower. “You were right, you stupid flower! I wasn’t the greatest person! I failed, and because of that, we died! It’s all my fault, Asriel!”

Chara stood up, voice growing louder. “I thought it was you! I thought, because- because you didn’t fight those- those humans- because you didn’t kill them- I thought it was your fault!” they grabbed onto their hair, pulling on it in frustration.  
“But now, I understand! YEP, It was my fault all along! There were so many other ways we could’ve done that- could’ve freed you- but I just had to go and kill myself!” they let go of their hair and sighed, placing a hand on their face and turning further away from Flowey.  
“And because of me, not only did you die, but so did five other kids… It’s all because of me, Asriel. Because I pushed you into a plan, because I thought maybe I could do it, I could free all of you.” they failed to stifle a bitter laugh. “Like I was that angel, sent down to free you all from your prison. But I wasn’t. it was Frisk. And I’m not just ‘not the greatest’ person, I’m the worst type of person. You were always too nice to me...”  
Chara’s head tipped down further. “I’m… I’m sorry… Asriel, I’m sorry.”

Flowey stared at Chara after their speech. This… wasn’t a hallucination, was it.

There was a long pause.

“So… what?.”

Chara inclined their head towards him in a silent query, and Flowey looked up at them with a resigned expression.  
“So what are you going to do? You’re all sorry and everything, but what now? What now, Chara?”

Chara laughed quietly, their head tipped down and hair obscuring their face.  
“I’m going… I’m going to stay.”

Flowey’s eyes widened slightly. “Stay-?”

“I am not leaving you alone down here. Not anymore, Az.” They looked up at Flowey with bloodshot-red eyes. “Never again.”

Flowey glared slightly as they sat down next to him. “And what if I don’t want you down here? What about that?” he said petulantly, yet somehow insincere in it. Chara gave their own tiny approximation of a smile.

“I do not really have anywhere else to go, Asriel. I am staying here whether you like it or not.” their eyes hardened. “Eternity is lonely, Azzy. We are both better off spending it in each other’s company. Besides, you must have plenty of entertaining stories at this point. A century is a very long time to be left with the power to load, save, and reset.”

Flowey muttered to himself, “it is.” a little louder, “And stop calling me that. My name is Flowey.”

Chara shrugged. “Fair enough, Flowey. But are you sure about that name? You look like more of a… Petunia, or a Rosemary.”

“... Excuse me?”

“Lighten up, buttercup, I am only joking.”

“You really are a terrible person, Chara.”

Chara smiled brightly, mimicking the sun rays reaching down through the hole in the ceiling; they’d missed this so much. Things were already looking up. They would be happy to spend the next year or so living like this, until Frisk inevitably came back for their small photosynthesizing friend, flowerpot carefully prepared and gratuitously decorated with glitter-glued-on styrofoam letters and colorful streamers aplenty. Or, well, something like that. Once Flowey was gone...   
Well, Chara didn’t expect Frisk to want them back. Their job was finished, and they had to fade away at some point, right?  
But until then… Chara had some catching up time to do with their brother.

They had a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I said to not expect many Undertale fics from me but the other ones I'm working on are taking super long and I can't stop getting ideas for oneshots. Feel free to ignore this


End file.
